powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Mega Battleforce
Power Rangers Mega Battleforce is second season of the Power Rangers Battleforce fan series. The third season will be called Super Battleforce. The list of monsters are here. Plot The five main Battleforce find the Forgotten Power which turns out to be Ranger Keys. A being appears to them and says his name is Key Master. He explains that after a team of Rangers on Zargon finish their mission, they are required to give up their powers and have them turned into Ranger Keys. Key Master says how he believes they are the team that will destroy all evil on Zargon, so he gives them the Ranger Keys and Forgotten Morphers so they can transform into Mega Battleforce. Cast Josh- Red Battleforce= Red Mega Battleforce. Cory- Green Battleforce= Black Mega Battleforce. Ronald- Blue Battleforce= Blue Mega Battleforce. Elizabeth- Yellow Battleforce= Yellow Mega Battleforce. Markie- White Battleforce= Pink Mega Battleforce. Donargiculas/ Don- Gold Mega Battleforce and an alien. Sam- Silver Battleforce. Adam- Grey Battleforce and one of Key Master's helpers. Rick- Black Battleforce= Crimson Mega Battleforce. Quasar Drone- One of Key Master's helpers and the Key Megazord. Key Master- The owner of the Forgotten Chamber and Ranger Keys. Polly- Markie's sister. Captain Harrison- Elizabeth's father and captain of the Mega Terra Venture. Officer Jimmy- A police officer on the Mega Terra Venture. Empress Dian- General Kee's sister and new leader of the Gadtro Fleet. Ardon- Dian's general and temporary Crimsom Ranger. Vagior- Dian's technical advisor and creator of the Crimsom Mega- Morpher. Arsenal Battle Morpher- The Battleforce's morpher. "Go Go Battleforce" is the morphing cry. Forgotten Morpher- The Mega Battleforce's morpher. " Alright guys, get out your Forgotten Morphers cause It's Morphin Time" is what Josh says when they think it's time to transform into Mega Battleforce. Ranger Keys- Keys containing the powers of fithteen teams, Prophecy, Dragon Force, Speed Squadron, Dino Defenders, Detective Force, Hooded Heroes, Animal Taskforce, Paradox, Magic Squad, S.W.A.T, Titans, Fist, Cosmic Capers, Battleforce and Mega Battleforce. Battilizer Keys- Keys that give the Rangers the power to transform into past Battilizers. Prophecy's Gem Mode, Dragon Force's Spirit Mode and Flaming Battilizer, Speed Squadron's Fast Battilizer, Dino Defenders' Prehistoric Mode, Detective Force's Tracker Battilizer, Animal Taskforce's Wild Mode and Bio Battilizer, Paradox's Unleashed Battilizer, Magic Squad's Mystic Moon Mode, S.W.A.T's Armored Mode, Titan's Explosive Battilizer, Fist's Ninja Mode and Puncher Battilizer, Cosmic Capers's Hero Mode and Battleforce's Gold Mode(rarely used). Megazord Keys- Keys that transform Quasar Drone into the Key Megazord, Prophecy Megazord, Mega Animal Taskzord, Detective Megazord, Hooded Megazord, Magic Megazord and S.W.A.T Megazord. Power-Up Keys- Keys that give the Rangers the power of all Rangers of the same color before them. Battle Saber- A small sword the Battleforce Rangers have. Battle Blaster- A gun the Battleforce Rangers have. Forgotten Sword- A sword the Mega Battleforce Rangers have. Forgotten Laser- A gun the Mega Battleforce have. Silver Buckle- The Silver Ranger's morpher. Silver Sword- The Silver Ranger's weapon. Forgotten Bowgun- Gold Ranger's weapon. Forgotten Brace- Gold Ranger's morpher and call upon the powers of sixth Rangers, Silver Prophecy Ranger, Sun Ranger, Gold Speed Ranger, Brachio Ranger, Bronze Detective Ranger, Hooded Silver Ranger, Gold Animal Task Ranger, Paradox Ranger Gold, Magic Master, White S.W.A.T Ranger, Titan Gold Ranger, Black Fist Ranger, Gold Caper Ranger and Silver Battle Ranger (rarely used). Forgotten Canon- The Mega Battleforce's final weapon. Black Battle Morpher- Black Battleforce's morpher. Atomic Gauntlets- The Black Battleforce's gloves. Crimson Mega- Morpher- Crimson Ranger's morpher. Crimsom Axe- Crimson Ranger's weapon. Evil Keys- Keys that the Crimson Ranger uses, Green Prophecy Ranger, Dark Ranger, Speed Psycho, Dino Destroyer, Criminal Rangers (three of them), Hooded Villian, Evil Animal Rangers (five of them), Paradox Ranger Silver, Magic Tyrant, Cyber Criminal, Titan Warlord, White Fist Ranger and Space Slayer. Zords and Megazords Forgotten Carrier- Red. Forgotten Drill- Black. Forgotten Submarine- Blue. Forgotten Racer- Yellow. Forgotten Jet- Pink. Forgotten Megazord- Red becomes the chest, Black becomes a leg, Blue becomes an arm, Yellow becomes a leg and Pink becomes an arm. Fire Dragon Zord- A zord given to them by Fire Ranger. Forgotten Dragonzord- Forgotten Megazord combined with the Fire Dragon Zord. Blue Raptor Zord- A zord given to them by Raptor Ranger. Forgotten Dinozord- Forgotten Megazord combined with the Blue Raptor Zord. S.W.A.T Rescue Zord- A zord given to them by the Blue and Pink S.W.A.T Rangers. Forgotten S.W.A.Tzord- Forgotten Megazord combined with the S.W.A.T Rescue Zord. Cosmic Falcon- A zord given to them by the Green and Pink Cosmic Rangers. Forgotten Cosmiczord- Forgotten Megazord combined with the Cosmic Falcon. Silver Pterazord- Sam's zord. Forgotten Battlezord- Silver Pterazord and Forgotten Megazord combined. Forgotten Shuttle- Don's zord. Shuttle Megazord- Shuttle in Megazord mode. Forgotten Shuttlezord- Forgotten Megazord and Forgotten Shuttle combined. Speed Air and Land Veichles- Zords given to them by Speed Squadron. Forggotten Speedzord- Speed Zords combined with Forgotten Megazord. Forgotten Ultrazord- All zords combined. Episodes 1. Forgotten Power Part 1- The Rangers gain the Forgotten Morphers from Key Master and fight Footmen. 2. Forgotten Power Part 2- The team back up with Sam and save the Mega Terra Venture. 3. I'm Feeling Blue - Empress Dian sends out a new monster, Weatherwack, to destroy the rangers. Unfortunately, he gets out of control and creates crazy weather. After trapping the other rangers in between storms of lava, Ronald must finish Weatherwack before he destroys the world with crazy weather. 4. That's a Big Cow - The rangers fight a monster called Enlarger who accidently enlarges a cow. The cow becomes evil and then calls himself Cowcrusher, so the rangers must destroy him before he destroys everything by being so big. At the same time, the rangers must destroy Enlarger before he catches on with his ability of turning things evil and tries to turn the rangers evil. 5. Dragon Power- The Rangers meet Fire Ranger and beg him to give them the Fire Dragon Zord. Meanwhile, Sam bonds with Officer Jimmy while trying to fight a monster called Strange Brain. 6. Crimson Threat- Ardon is given the Crimson Mega-Morpher and fights the Rangers. He is defeated because of not having experience with Ranger Powers. 7. Hazurdous Ooze- Mr. Ooze is sent down and causes Markie to demorph in front of Polly. While they argue about Markie's duties as a Ranger, the Rangers struggle to fight Mr. Ooze. 8. Animal Power- The Rangers must protect the Red and Pink Task Rangers from Bald Bomber. 9. The New Crimson Ranger Part 1- Rick is turned evil again and is given a new Black Battle Morpher and goes to fight the Rangers. 10.The New Crimson Ranger Part 2- Rick is given the Crimson Mega- Morpher and decides to let the Rangers live because the Fleet has "other plans." 11. Dino Power- The Rangers meet Raptor Ranger and he says he will give them the Blue Raptor zord if Cory learns to control his anger against Mad Moose. 12. The Missing Evil Keys- Key Master tells about five missing Evil Keys and says they need them for something but they have to fight Rick to get to them. In the end, the Rangers get the keys and they transform into Power-Up Keys. They bring them to Key Master and he says they need to find a way to power them. 13. Magic Power- The Rangers meet Magic Master and the Yellow Magic Rangers and they agree to teach the Rangers magic but Vagior goes down to stop the Rangers. 14. S.W.A.T Power- The Rangers are teleported to S.W.A.T Headquarters and meet the Black S.W.A.T Ranger as he demands them to give back his Ranger Key. The Rangers also must fight Possesersite. 15. The Forgotten Gold- Don rescues the Rangers from Super Footmen and he uses the Shuttle Megazord to protect the planet. They fight Flinging Frog. 16. Sad Silver- Sam hears about Don and wonders if he wasn't given powers cause wasn't worthy. The Forgotten Battlezord is introduced after Rangers state they haven't forgotten Sam. Power-Upped Gold Ranger appears after Sam agrees to charge the Silver Battleforce Key and transform it into a Power- Up Key. They fight Gyroman. 17. Fist Power- The Rangers meet the Red Fist Ranger and he gives them their power right away as long as they destroy Karate King or he can get his Ranger Key back. 18. Detective Power- The Rangers meet the Red Detective Ranger and he accidently is turned into Key Maniac by the Detective Keys. The Forgotten Cannon appears after they defeat Key Maniac and they use it on Rick. 19. Tricks Up My Sleve - A new monster named Evil Reviver revives old villains, and makes them impossible to destroy. The rangers then must find his weakness before he destroys the rangers once and for all. At the same time, a monster named Copyface, who can steal a person's identidy, attacks. Copyface also partners up with a monster known as Poker Ace. The rangers then must find a way to destroy these new threats before they destroy them. 20. Cosmic Power- The Rangers meet the Green and Pink Caper Rangers and they talk about the past Rangers and they must also fight Cyborg Shell. The Caper Rangers ask them to be careful because Cyborg Shell is carrying the Gold Caper Ranger. 21. Paradox and Titan Power- Don is told his Shuttle was created by Paradox Ranger Red and Titan Yellow Ranger and he must find them or his Shuttle will be destroyed by Teleporleaper. Forgotten Shuttlezord appears. 22. Where'd Yellow Run Off To- Elizabeth is kidnapped by Shadow Sack and the Rangers must find her or she will disappear. 23. The Fall of Key Master Part 1- The Rangers must give up their keys so the Power-Up Keys can be charged. The Fleet begins a secret operation and the Rangers struggle to fight Super Footmen. 24. The Fall of Key Master Part 2- Rick enters the Command Center and defeats Adam and Quasar Drone to get to get to Key Master. The Rangers fight Crazelle. 25. The Fall of Key Master Part 3- Key Master is defeated by Rick and he turns into a key, which is given to Dian, and Adam gives the Rangers the Power-Up Keys. They transform and revert Rick back to good. 26. Hooded Power- The Hooded Red Ranger begins to steal from people and the Rangers think a monster is behind it. They fight Puppyteer. 27. Megazord Keys- The Rangers fight Key Turners, monster who can use keys to transform. They use Megazord Keys and the Rangers must fight them. 28. The Key Megazord- After gaining the Megazord Keys, Quasar Drone takes them and transforms into the Key Megazord to defeat Clutz Creator. 29. Speed Power- The Rangers meet Speed Squadron and they give them their Ranger Keys back so they can fight the Dynamic Danger Twins. 30. Ultrazord Power- The Rangers fight Ardon and defeat him with the Ultrazord they gain when combining the Mega Battleforce and Forgotten Megazord. 31. The Forgotten War Part 1- The Rangers meet the Red Prophecy Ranger and he says that every past Ranger is ready to start the final battle against the Gadtro Fleet. The Rangers give up the Ranger Keys so the past Rangers can have their powers back. 32. The Forgotten War Part 2 - The Rangers find out that the Gadtro Fleet is planning something big, creating a machine to revive all monsters that the Rangers fought. The rangers must stop the Gadtro Fleet from building the machine by destroying it. 33. The Forgotten War Part 3 - The Rangers fail, and the machine gets out of control. It creates a monster called Forgotener which plans to take over Earth and revives all the monsters the Rangers fought, including monsters from different Power Ranger eras. The Power Rangers must all work together to stop this new threat. 34. The Forgotten War Part 4- Key Master's Key begins to surge with power and it takes away the past Rangers powers. This causes the key to murge with Dian and she becomes Key Empress. The Rangers fight her but ultimately fail. The Ranger's determination to help people creates the Battilizer Keys and they fight with them. Meanwhile, Sam, Officer Jimmy, Don, Polly and Rick try to fight Super Footmen. 35. The Forgotten War Part 5- The Rangers defeat the Key Master part of Dian and they fight her in Power-Up Mode. Key Master's Key gives the Rangers back the Ranger Keys and they finish Dian off with the Power-Up Keys in the Forgotten Cannon. In the end they form the Forgotten Ultrazord and defeat Dian in Giant Form. The Mega Terra Venture leaves Zargon and the Rangers give back the Ranger Keys which Adam and Quasar Drone use to bring Key Master back to life. He give the Rangers strange stone tablets and tells them "The great mythical power shall help you in your time of need." TO BE CONTINUED IN SUPER BATTLEFORCE... See Also Category:Series Category:Battleforce